


Legends: Storms, Whirlwinds, and Raging Waters

by Storm_Buji



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Only Bcause of Anko, Crack Treated Seriously, there is a plot line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/pseuds/Storm_Buji
Summary: Goodbye Fate. Goodbye predetermined everything. Hello Team 13.The streets of Konoha was home to more than what people knew of. It held more people than even it was aware of. Only few ever get to see the Underground. Those that do almost never come back, if that means their dead or not nobody knows.The Underground is said to house the riffraff, the misfits, the unwanted, the criminals, the thief’s, the street orphans, the ones that can’t walk around in broad daylight with a fake smile plastered on their face. The Underground houses the people that can’t bring themselves to care, the ones whom rather play with poison, than eat the sugar.Naruto, Nakaze, and Kano are the only three orphans, important ones to the Underground, who can bear to brave the Upperground. The only ones that can act and pretend to save their lives, the only ones with the drive to become ninja.Now they’re a Team, under Mitarashi Anko.Hello Legends in the Making.





	Legends: Storms, Whirlwinds, and Raging Waters

It was normally a plain D-Rank most of the Genin in their village can do. It was relatively easy, really. Just take a stack of papers from the Academy to the Hokage’s office and then return the files the Hokage gives you back to the Sensei of the graduating class.

Truly simple.

For most people.

However this was a ninja village, the strongest of the five. So instead of a peaceful easy D-Rank it was a dangerous A-Rank. A mission most sane people wouldn’t touch with a fifty foot pole.

However nobody said that Mitarashi Anko was sane.

She made most people shiver on her good days and on her worst days however. She never came out of the T&I department for hours, and when she did she made the whole village shiver.

So when she got tagged as the runner for little Genin team files, the whole land of fire shivered and went to hide under their beds. She wasn’t very happy to say the least.

She was growling as she marched to the other side of the village a dark cloud the size of the village hanging over her ominously. She marched into her favorite dango stand that was closer to the Academy, dropped the files on the table in front of her muttering under her breath darkly as she ordered three large plates.

She was going to make the Hokage wish he had never gave her this suicide mission. Anko looked down at the files with a glare, she looked at all of them with a glare that could set everything on fire if it was possible.

Anko’s eyes caught on three thicker files, her eyebrows hiking their way up her forehead. She was curious, too curious really. She fingered the files with dango sticking out of her mouth. Why would new Genin have files that resembled those of a tokubetsu Jounin?

She glanced around making sure there was nobody who knew her was around. She fingered open the first one, her eyes caught red hair before she registered anything else.

_Name: (Namikaze) Uzumaki Naruto_

_Clan/s: Uzumaki, Senju (Possible), and Namikaze_

_Bloodline/s: Chakra Chains [Possible (Mother)], Wood Release [Possible (Mother and Father)], Other Unknown Possible Bloodlines from both Mother and Father. (No known Bloodlines unlocked or used.)_

_Known Chakra Affinities: Water, Wind, and Lightning. (Don’t know where the Lightning came from I’ll have to check up on it.)_

_Birth: October 10 th _

_Hair Color: Red (Blonde when wandering the village)_

_Eye Color: Changes Constantly (Bright Blue when wandering the village)_

_Height: 4”6’ (Medics said the Malnourishment he suffered from when he was younger is the cause not his ramen. Medics said his ramen actually helped him. Medics also said if diet is corrected before he turns fifteen he should get to where he needs to be.)_

_Weight: 60lbs (Medics said that this was natural with how badly he was neglected and malnourished when he was younger. Can be rectified with proper diet.)_

_Known Identifiable Scars: Has too many for anyone to identify the boy by them. Villages Fox Hunts are to blame. (Whisker Marks on his checks when wandering the village.)_

_Village Status: Host of the Kyuubi (Keep ANBU watch on him at all times, Danzo wants to put his greedy paws on the boy.)_

_Ninja Rank: Tokubetsu Genin (Should ask Anko if she’ll take on students. If not there’s always Kakashi.)_

_Known Associates/Friends: Nakaze and Kona (Orphans just like him, should ask him about the Orphan code he keeps mumbling about.)_

_Known Living Arrangement’s: Southern Lily Apartments (Right on the border of the Red light district, very little comfort having the boy there.)_

_Sensei: Hatake Kakashi (Had wanted Anko caught her on one of her bad days.)_

_Team: 7 (Wanted 13)_

_Teammates: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke (Wanted to put him with Nakaze and Kano.)_

_Academy Rank: Dead Last (His grades got sabotaged, he gave up trying to fix it after three years.)_

_Genjutsu: None (He’s got too much Chakra for our known Genjutsu’s.)_

_Ninjutsu: Too be taught upon (Academy never taught him anything.)_

_Taijutsu: Has his own style that so far doesn’t have a name. (Very scary to watch.)_

_Kenjutsu: Has expressed interest in learning weapon styles._

_Kinjutsu: Kage Bunshin, more can be taught with his reserves. (Can make more than his Mother and Father combined. Quite scary to watch.)_

_Senjutsu: Too be taught (By the expressed wishes of his parents.)_

_Iyrojutsu: Not possible (Which is sad as he has shown interest. Perhaps poisons?)_

_Fūinjutsu: Surprisingly already at Level Six (Need to find a Seal Master for him. One that’s not a pervert.)_

_Medical History: Redacted (Come speak to me for history.)_

_Personality: N/A (Learn for yourself. Nobody can get the boy to trust them enough to be himself around them.)_

_Summons: Too be added._

_(If you have questions either ask the boy yourself or come to me.)_

_((He is to never to be left alone at any time within the village. The attempts on his life are far too many.))_

Anko swallowed and pulled the dango out of her mouth, her favorite food feeling like sand in her mouth. She gently set down the file guilt trying to eat her from the inside out. She had been on a team with his mother, the only ever three female team. All of them taught under Orochimaru.

Anko picked up the next one with hesitant fingers. A splash of dark blue hair shown from the page.

_Name: Kano (Orphan, no last name.)_

_Clan/s: Possible, yet highly unlikely._

_Bloodline/s: Possible, yet highly unlikely._

_Birth: October 11 th (Am I the only one who sees something strange?)_

_Known Chakra Affinities: Water_

_Hair Color: Cerulean Blue, sometimes a darker shade._

_Eye Color: Violet (Hmm?)_

_Height: 4”5’ (Malnourishment.)_

_Weight: 60lbs (Malnourishment and neglect. Can be rectified with proper diet. )_

_Known Identifiable Scars: None (Thankfully.)_

_Village Status: None (Don’t let Danzo anywhere close.)_

_Ninja Rank: Tokubetsu Genin (Wanted Anko.)_

_Known Associates/Friends: Uzumaki Naruto and Nakaze_

_Known Living Arrangements: Southern Lily Apartments_

_Sensei: Barichou Lei_

_Team: 2 (Wanted 13)_

_Teammates: Saruku Tai and Zeniou Ken_

_Academy Rank: Dead Last (I really don’t think he cared all that much.)_

_Genjutsu: Proficient._

_Ninjutsu: Proficient._

_Taijutsu: Another new style in the making._

_Kenjutsu: Unknown_

_Kinjutsu: None, yet._

_Senjutsu: None, yet,_

_Iyrojutsu: Possible._

_Fūinjutsu: Level Two_

_Medical History: Redacted. (Come talk to me.)_

_Personality: (Just like Naruto.)_

_Summons: Too be added_

_(If any questions ask the boy or come ask me.)_

Anko blinked and set the boy’s, Kona’s file on top of Naruto’s, she flicked her dango stick behind her to enraptured by the files to gloat to the person who was coming up to her. She looked down at the last one, that one would be the girl’s, Nakaze if she was reading correct.

Anko was almost shaking as she picked it up. She was meet with hair so close to the color of her eyes.

_Name: Nakaze_

_Clan/s: Possible, yet highly unlikely._

_Bloodline/s: Possible, yet highly unlikely._

_Birth: October 12 th (Definitely something strange.)_

_Known Chakra Affinities: Wind_

_Hair Color: Maroon_

_Eye Color: Yellow (Strange.)_

_Height: 4”3’ (Malnourishment.)_

_Weight: 70lbs (Why do I have a feeling Naruto is behind this?)_

_Known Identifiable Scars: None._

_Village Status: None (Watch Danzo around her.)_

_Ninja Rank: Tokubetsu Genin (Please Anko!)_

_Known Associates/Friends: Uzumaki Naruto and Kona_

_Known Living Arrangements: Southern Lily Apartments_

_Sensei: Nanao Ay_

_Team: 4_

_Teammates: Yuano Suu and Miraki Aymasa_

_Academy Rank: Dead Last (Really?)_

_Genjutsu: Excelling_

_Ninjutsu: Lacking_

_Taijutsu: Yet another new style in the making._

_Kenjutsu: Unknown_

_Kinjutsu: None, yet._

_Senjutsu: None, yet,_

_Iyrojutsu: Excelling_

_Fūinjutsu: Level Three_

_Medical History: Redacted. (Come talk to me.)_

_Personality: (Just like Naruto.)_

_Summons: Too be added_

_(If any questions ask the girl or come ask me.)_

Anko stood up her other two plates of dango left un touched gathered the files in her arms holding onto the three files of the Genin the Hokage wanted to give her, with a hand so white people gulped as she passed.

She and the Hokage had some things to discuss. He wanted to give her a team and if it was still an option. She was going to take them.

And she was going to be the best damn Sensei in all of Konoha history. Screw presumed assumptions.

* * *

 

Naruto fidgeted, he couldn’t help it. He’s always hated small rooms with big crowds, and yes while normally he was able to control it. He couldn’t he just had this deep gut wrenching twisting worry that something. Or someone out there had just fudged up a whole lot of everything.

Naruto glanced around absently noting that only one civilian kid graduated, his eyes flicked to Kano who was minutely banging his head against the desk. Naruto frowned, that wasn’t good, his eyes than trailed to Nakaze who was looking at Kano with the same worry Naruto felt.

Naruto trained his eyes back on the front of the classroom where Iruka was waiting, Naruto still didn’t want to know who was to deliver the papers. He had never seen Iruka so mad.

Naruto winced as the feeling got worse and started tapping his fingers on the desk in a rhythm that had Nakaze look at him. Worry still written on her face.

Naruto gave a one shoulder shrug at the questioning raise of her eyebrow, he didn’t even know what he was doing himself.

BANG!

Kano had dropped his head back down effectively startling everybody in the room, they were all stuck like that for a while watching stunned as Kano started fracturing the poor desk. Naruto just blinked, moments like this weren’t all that new. Nakaze just twitched and twitched and twitched every time Kano’s head meet the wood.

Iruka looked like he wanted to step forward and stop him and he did he took exactly one step forward. Nakaze just beat him to the punch. Literally.

Naruto tracked Kano as he flew out of the classroom, Naruto tapped a new rhythm and Nakaze hung her head in shame, she still didn’t have that much control over her ability. Kano staggered back into the room, using the exact same window he had flown out of.

Naruto twitched and tapped a fast rhythm on his desk both Kano and Nakaze tensed, to an outsider that had witnessed the event that had taken place not yet three minutes ago. They would think that they both tensed out of fear of each other. Nakaze because she was afraid Kano would do something back to her, and Kano because he was afraid Nakaze would hit him again.

That person couldn’t have been more wrong.

Naruto turned to the window besides him and let his rhythm slow, the newly graduated Genin sat back down.

With the distraction and entertainment now gone everybody turned back to what they were doing. Exactly seven minutes later the resounding sound of glass shattering echoed around the room, Naruto watched with narrowed eyes as the ball of purple and black cloth flew into the room.

Iruka just looked resigned as he watched it. Before he stumbled as a hand forced a giant stack of papers into his arms, Kona snickered into the desk. Nakaze whacked him upside the head when she made sure nobody was looking, while she hid an amused smile herself.

Naruto just watched the struggling ball of material in fascination, and the feeling in his gut got worse. Naruto frowned, with his luck _that_ would be his sensei. Iruka cleared his throat to gather the attention of the kids in the room, “Alright.” Iruka glared at the squirming ball “Now that we have the team placement papers.”

He stepped over material and cleared his throat once again, “Let’s get started,” Iruka looked down at the papers “Alright Team One…”

Naruto zoned out making sure to take notice when his friends were placed and when his name was called.

“Team Seven. Haruno Sakura, Miraki Aymasa, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi.” Naruto frowned his gut feeling now making him sick, the team placements continued as he, Kano, and Nakaze exchanged a look and then glanced at the blanket.

They all frowned “Team Thirteen, Kano, Nakaze, and Uzumaki Naruto.” They all blinked. Shocked “Your sensei will be…” Iruka trailed off an eyebrow twitching as he glared at the now unmoving ball at his feet.

He kicked it once “Get up and introduce yourself to your team.” There was a snicker in response to Iruka’s growl and a purple hair female rose smoothly from the ground, material flowing off of her like liquid.

She turned and smirked viciously at them “Mitarashi Anko, Sensei of Team Thirteen.” She made a hand motion at them and the three glanced at each other, apprehensive of the woman standing at the front of the room.

Her smirk turned feral, something Naruto found himself wanting to return it with one of his own, “Well minions. What are you waiting for? We have training to do.” She then turned and jumped out of the same window she broke to get in, obviously expecting them to follow.

It was silent for five minutes.

BANG!

CRACK!

““KANO!!””


End file.
